En Nombre del gorrión
by Yaem gy
Summary: Ahora todo el mundo mágico está al borde del precipicio. Draco se encuentra sumergido en el más profundo abismo, Ron en cambio enfrenta su más enorme desafío. El Hermione está en peligro. Un anillo y un desiluminizador son el único medio de encontrarla. Dos corazones se juegan la vida en la última batalla para conquistar el amor del Gorrión. Segunda parte de la saga.
1. La mansión

Hola:

He vuelto con la segunda parte de esta saga. Solo espero que los pocos que leyeron la primera parte, llamada "Mi Precioso Gorrión", sigan a mi lado en esta nueva etapa.

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 1: La mansión.**_

Solo pudo estar en la casita dos días. Snape había alegado ante el señor Oscuro que el muchacho había sido herido en la huída y que no había podido completar su misión, por que Snape consideró que él mismo era más apropiado para el trabajo que un mocoso.

Voldemort pareció creer la mentira, pero no pasaron muchos días antes que Amycus fuera llevado ante el señor y éste le sacara que el chico había flaqueado. Aún así, Snape mantuvo su posición y al verlo tan decidido, Voldemort parecía haber aceptado lo dicho por el cetrino hombre.

Draco volvió a la gran mansión y pernoctó en su amplia habitación que era muchísimo más grande que la que lo había cobijado en la casita. Pero el muchacho hubiera preferido continuar allí ya que así se mantenía a gran distancia del horrendo amo.

Narcissa le fue atendiendo cada día simulando que aún el chico estaba herido y juntos pasaban algunas horas alejados de tanto mortífago que pululaba en la mansión.

-Snape dijo que volverá pronto-

-Por mí que no vuelva nunca- Dijo el joven con los ojos centelleando

-No deberías ser tan duro con él. Severus te salvo la vida-

-Y me condenó al mismo tiempo. No quiero saber de él nunca más-

Pasaron los días y una tarde en la que Draco vagaba por un pequeño salón en el lado norte de la casona, intentando mantenerse lejos de Voldemort, la puerta se abrió con violencia. El joven que estaba mirando por la ventana se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y al ver al recién llegado sintió apretado el estómago.

-¡Tú!-

-Padre-

Lucius cerró la puerta de golpe y la hechizó para que nadie más entrara. Dos minutos después se escuchó desde afuera una voz femenina desesperada.

-Lucius… ¡Abre!-

-¡Me vas a explicar qué demonios significa esto!- Le dijo el padre lanzando una carta a las manos de su hijo y acercándose peligrosamente.

Draco reconoció la letra en seguida. Los rasgos finos y bien trazados. Cuantas veces él había recibido cartas melosas y burdas de ella.

_Sr. Malfoy:_

_Sé que no acostumbra recibir notas a menos que sean de su familia. Pero yo por mucho tiempo me he sentido parte de ella._

_Tengo algo terrible que decirte y lo hago con miedo y alarma. Su hijo, mi Draco, ha enloquecido y ha… es tan difícil y nauseabundo decirlo… frecuentado a la sangre sucia Granger. No piense que son calumnias. He tenido la desdicha de verlo besarla._

_Por favor Señor Malfoy. Le suplico tome cartas en el asunto. Yo amo a su hijo y no puedo soportar verlo así, desquiciado y perdido. Estoy segura que esa impura estúpida le ha lanzado un hechizo. Quizás le hizo beber Amortentia. Es lógico, ¿De qué otra forma podría una asquerosa como ella enamorar a un joven tan perfecto como su hijo?_

_Estoy segura que todo esto es parte de un plan del imbécil de Potter o quizás Granger deseaba tener a mi amado Draco. Pero sea como sea… lo está destruyendo._

_Le imploro su intervención. Draco no me escucha y me amenaza. Me ha atacado._

_Espero me ayude porque estoy desesperada…_

_Atenta a sus noticias_

_Pansy Parkinson_

-Maldita zorra- Susurró el chico.

-¡Abre la puerta, Lucius!-

-¡Habla! ¿Qué tienes que decir de esto?-Dijo Lucius tomando a Draco del hombro con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Lucius!-

Draco le miró un momento a los ojos. Pudo ver en ellos la desesperada esperanza de que todo lo que decía la carta fuera una maldita mentira. Vio el deseo angustioso de su padre de que él desmintiera las palabras de Pansy.

-Es verdad… me enamoré de Granger-

Lo siguiente fue un dolor terrible en la quijada. Cayó al suelo y la sangre brotó del labio. Lucius le levantó de un tirón y volvió a darle un puñetazo en el rostro. El joven, pudiéndose defender, se dejó golpear mientras su madre gritaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Draco! ¡Lucius, por favor, abre!-

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿Cómo puedes… Como puedes siquiera tocarla?!-

-La amo, padre-Dijo aguantando el dolor- Creo que siempre la amé-

-Esto es culpa de tu madre- dijo el hombre dejando al chico hincado al lado de un sillón- Y mía…. Demoré mucho en alejarte de su melosa crianza. Ella… ella te arruinó-

-Abre, Lucius… deja a mi hijo en paz. Te lo ruego- suplicaba Narcissa

-Tenemos que arreglar esto. Tenemos que evitar el desastre. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-

-Lucius… por favor- lloraba la madre

-¡Cállate, mujer del demonio!… Tú convertiste al chico en un pelele… le ablandaste…-

-Déjame entrar… por favor-

-¿Que haré? No puedo dejar que esto se ventile. Sería la perdición de todos nosotros. Él nos mataría a los tres. Peor aún, nos humillaría y torturaría-

-No tiene… no tiene que castigarlos a ustedes… es mi problema… no el suyo- dijo el joven intentando levantarse.

Pero Lucius no le escuchaba. Seguía dando vueltas por el salón moviendo los ojos en destellos que indicaban que su mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones. En tanto, Narcissa seguía golpeando la puerta y llorando.

-Dile a esa mujer que se calle- le dijo a su hijo con rabia- Ya me tiene cansado… Entre tú y ella me van a matar-

-Draco se aproximó a la puerta y puso la frente en ella.

-Madre, calma… calma, reina mía… no me ha hecho nada… no llores más-

-Príncipe… amor mío… por favor… dile que me abra la puerta-

-¡Príncipe! ¡Reina! ¡Dejen de decir estupideces! ¡Es tu culpa que el mocoso sea tan débil! ¡Tú y tu burdo romanticismo le embotó! ¡Amar a una sangre sucia! ¡Que burrada es esa!- Y volvió a tomar al joven para lanzarlo al suelo

-Golpéame… no me importa… descarga tu furia-

-¡No! ¡No, Lucius! -

Lucius entonces movió la varita y la puerta se abrió. Narcissa se precipitó por ella y se lanzó al suelo para ver a su hijo que sangraba por la boca.

-Mi niño-

-Sí, eso es lo que es. Un niño idiota y amanerado-

-Calma, madre, me lo merezco… hace días que necesitaba una paliza-sonrió el joven a pesar del labio roto. Narcissa empezó a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón.

-Tengo que aprovechar la locura de esa chica. Si… eso haré. Convenceré a su padre, Parkinson siempre quiso emparentar conmigo. Eso la callará, tendrá lo que quiere y yo su silencio-Draco le miró con alarma- Yo prefería a los Greengrass… Astoria era perfecta… tan parecida a tu madre a su edad… que lástima… tendrá que ser Pansy-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Dijo el muchacho intentando incorporarse- ¿Que pretendes?-

-Pretendo borrar tu mancha. No podrás casarte con Astoria como yo deseaba. Tendrás que hacerlo con Pansy para mantenerla contenta-

-¡No me casaré con ella!-

-Príncipe…-

-Lo Harás… ya no tienes opción-

-No lo haré… no me obligarás-

-No tienes alternativa, Draco. Te condenaste por tu estupidez-

-¡No lo haré ni muerto!- gritó el joven

-No provoques más mi ira, mocoso idiota- le dijo acercándose con el puño en alto. Narcissa entonces se interpuso entre padre e hijo.

-No pienso hacerlo-

-No me importa lo que pienses… ¡harás lo que digo y punto!… es la única forma de salvarte a ti, a tu madre-

-No, Lucius Malfoy… no me obligarás a hacer tu voluntad. No arruinarás mi vida como lo hiciste con la de mi madre-

Lucius le miró y un montón de sentimientos se reflejaron en su rostro. Luego el hombre miró a los ojos a su esposa y le miró con odio. Luego retiró su mirada y pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse.

-Si no le hubiera arruinado la vida a tu madre, tú no hubieras existido-

-Hubiera preferido eso a que ella sufriera-

-Draco, hijo… no digas eso… Yo he sido feliz… feliz por ser tu madre-

-Si… Eso es lo único que la ha hecho feliz en este condenado matrimonio- dijo el padre volviéndose a ellos- Y ella te arruinó la vida antes que yo-

Narcissa no aguantó más y, dejando a su hijo de lado, corrió hacia su esposo y empezó a golpearle el pecho. Lucius se quedó inmóvil recibiendo cada golpe.

-No puedes… no puedes decir eso… he tratado toda su vida que él fuera un buen hombre… no un desgraciado como tú- lloraba la mujer.

-Un buen hombre… un debilucho romántico… eso fue lo que le hiciste- le dijo tomándole los brazos- te obsesionaste con él… lo convertiste en tu Dios… Maldición mujer... te enamoraste de tu propio hijo-

-Prefiero amarlo a él mil veces que sentir siquiera lástima por ti-

Draco se sentía miserable. Qué más quisiera él que sus padres no pelearan siempre por él. Como deseaba que su padre no le mirara como un rival y su madre no le amara con tanta devoción. Como deseaba que sus padres se amaran y se trataran con la ternura y complicidad que él veía en otros padres. Como los padres de la comadreja. Siempre intentaba sacarse la envidia que sentía al ver a los señores Weasley tan unidos y dulces el uno con el otro. Siempre intentaba sacarse la envidia de ver como la comadreja era tratado con afecto y cariño por su padre. Lucius a él no lo trataba así. Siempre fue rígido y antes de darle una caricia prefería darle un juguete, un capricho.

-Padre… Madre… por favor… no sigan-

-Toma a esta mujer y llévatela… esta descontrolada-

-Tú me descontrolas… atacas a mi hijo… le golpeas-

-Llévatela Draco… estoy demasiado furioso y no quiero lastimarla… después hablaremos los dos a solas-

-Madre… ven conmigo-

-No… Tu padre me tiene que escuchar-

Lucius se arrebató y le apretó con fuerzas de las muñecas. La miró a los ojos y le dio un ligero zamarreo.

-¡¿Que no entiendes que ya no quiero escucharte?!… ¡¿que ya me cansé de esto?!… ¿qué me cansé de ti?… Vete con tu hijo… vete con él… ya no me importa… ya no me importas-Narcissa se puso pálida y quedó paralizada con esas palabras- Ahora el único que me importa es el muchacho… quiero salvarlo… tengo que salvarlo-

-Lo único que quieres es salvarte a ti mismo… Tú no quieres a tu hijo-

-Draco… llévatela ya-

Draco tomó a su madre de la mano pero ella se resistía. Lucius se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la ventana, el joven notó entonces que el hombre empezaba a temblar dándoles la espalda.

-Ven madre… cúrame la herida del labio… ven-

Una hora más tarde Draco volvió al alejado salón. Su padre aún seguía en el mismo lugar, parecía no haberse movido un centímetro.

-Hablemos ahora… estamos solos- le dijo

-¿También piensas que no te quiero?-

-El cariño no ha sido parte de nuestra relación que yo sepa- le contestó.

-Te odié-comenzó a hablar su padre luego de un breve silencio- Te odié tanto como me odiaba a mi mismo… te odié con la misma intensidad con la que amaba a tu madre-

El muchacho intentó contener el aire que se le escapaba de los pulmones. Él sabía todo eso que su padre le decía… pero era doloroso que se lo confirmara.

-Ya lo sabía-

-Cuando naciste me sentí dichoso. Era padre, había tenido un varón. Eras pequeño pero tus ojos eran como luceros. Todos dijeron que eras mi vivo retrato. Estaba emocionado de que la mujer que amaba me diera un hijo.

Pensé que con eso ella empezaría a quererme. Por Merlín, era el padre de su hijito. Pero ella se olvidó de mí y se dedicó a ti por completo. Y todo ese amor que yo mendigaba, ella te lo daba a manos llenas. Fue tanta su devoción por ti, que me fue alejando y prácticamente tus primeros 8 años no pude ser el padre que deseaba ser para ti. Y te odié. Mis celos eran tan terribles que había noches en las que deseaba que nunca hubieras nacido-

-No necesitas decirme esas cosas…. Siempre las tuve presente-

-Te arranqué de su regazo una tarde, no sé si la recuerdas. Me atacaste y fue entonces que me di cuenta que ese amor enfermizo de ella hacia ti te llevaría por un muy mal camino… no me equivoque-

-No la culpes a ella por lo que…-

-no me interrumpas. Te saque de su lado y me decidí a criarte con mano firme. Pensé que serías un chiquillo melindroso y llorón que correría a las faldas de su mami a la primera presión. Pero me diste una grata sorpresa. Eras fuerte y decidido. Tenías confianza en ti mismo. Aprendías rápido y eras astuto. Pronto pude notar también que eras orgulloso y digno de tu apellido-Draco comenzaba a confundirse. Su padre no era hombre de halagos-

Para cuando entraste en Hogwarts, yo me sentía orgulloso de tu talento y tu arrogancia. Eras lo que ella nunca quiso que fueras… eras igual a mi-

-¿A qué quieres llegar padre?-

-A que ella después de todo si me amó un poco. Porque tú eras yo… y ella amaba todo lo que tú eras. Y te sigue amando-

-Soy su hijo-

-Y el mío. Draco… nunca me permití demostrarte lo que sentía ya que aprendí que demostrar amor era dejar el corazón débil y frágil en las manos de quien se ama. Y que en un segundo ese alguien lo destrozaba y lo lanzaba lejos-

-Yo… yo nunca…-

-¿Te habría gustado que te revolviera el pelo con ternura como la comadreja lo hace con sus crías?-Draco notaba que hablaba de Arthur.

-Me hubiera sentido extraño… No es algo propio de un Malfoy-

-Si es propio de un padre- Dijo Lucius dándose vuelta y reflejando los ojos hinchados- Mi padre lo hacía conmigo.

-El señor Weasley… él quiere a sus hijos-

-Yo también te quiero a ti- le dijo aproximándose- Pero ella nunca me dejo amarte. Y me empeciné en no demostrar que te ganabas día a día mi amor y mi orgullo- y le tomó de los hombros- Ahora estoy aterrado de que el Innombrable descubra tu locura… moriría si él te hiciera daño-

Draco no sabía que pensar. Estaba completamente impactado. El que su padre le amara era algo que nunca había esperado.

-Yo…-

-Eres mi pequeño de ojos de ópalo… eres yo mismo joven de nuevo… eres lo único que me ata a ella-

-Padre-susurro el muchacho

-Eres lo único de ella que no dejaré de amar… A ella nunca la tuve… pero tú eres mío… y te defenderé de ti mismo si es necesario-

-Padre… tú sabes lo que es amar a una mujer… entiéndeme… entiende mi amor-

-Ya te dije… amar te deja frágil… y en estos tiempos ser frágil es condenarse a la muerte. Pansy es bella y con los años la amarás… ella es como tú… ella es digna de ti-

-Ella es una desgraciada, padre… Hermione nunca…-

-No me hables de la sangre sucia- Dijo el padre y le soltó los hombros

-No vuelvas a decirle así en mi presencia… su nombre es Hermione… la amo y la amaré aunque te pese-

-Y yo no te dejaré caer al abismo por una… Soy tu padre y aunque no lo creas te quiero demasiado. Haré lo que sea para mantenerte sano y salvo- Caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse.

-Padre… ¿para ti ya nada significa el amor?-

-El amor del que hablas, para mí ya no significa nada… ella mató ese amor… ahora solo me queda el amor de padre… y en nombre de él hare lo que sea por ti-

-¿Ya no la amas?-

-No… Y una vez que esto termine, la dejaré libre para que se vaya a donde quiera… mi casa no volverá a ser nunca más una cárcel para ella- y se marchó.

Draco quedó frio con esas últimas palabras. Caminó hasta la puerta y le vio caminar por el pasillo como llevando el peso del mundo en los hombros. Nunca creyó que él le amara, si tan solo le hubiera demostrado ese amor hace años… él hubiera hecho algo para acercarlo a su madre. Pero ya era muy tarde, su familia estaba quebrada en mil pedazos.

Volvió a entrar en el pequeño salón y a medio camino encontró la carta que le había causado tantos problemas. La tomó y la arrugó con rabia. La apretó en su mano con fuerza y luego con su varita encendió el fuego del hogar para quemarla.

-Pansy, Pansy… ni sueñes que me dejaré amilanar por tu arrebato. Hiciste la peor estupidez que podías hacer… cuando te tenga en mis manos… - dijo con los ojos reflejando las llamas de la chimenea- Y pobre de ti si me entero que le has hecho algo a ella… si le tocas un cabello… te mataré-

El resto de la tarde el muchacho se quedó encerrado en su habitación pensando en cómo arreglar todo ese desastre que era su vida. Su padre no descansaría hasta verlo casado con Pansy y quizás le obedecería, total… había muchos hombres que quedaban viudos muy jóvenes. Después, pensaba si era realmente capaz de matar a alguien.

_-…Tú no eres un asesino…-_ Volvía a repetirse la voz de Dumbledore en su cabeza.

Pero no sabía cómo sacarse a la morena de su camino. Además, si Voldemort se enteraba por fin que el gorrión era Hermione, entonces la condenaría a una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y eso lo atormentaba terriblemente.

Su padre no volvió a buscarlo durante varios días y su madre parecía ausente y más triste que de costumbre.

-Bella fue a visitarme a mi habitación hoy- le dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué quería?- le preguntó el muchacho

-El Innombrable está demasiado inquieto. Dijo que en unos días el chico Potter será mayor de edad y que se prepara un acontecimiento… dice… "para celebrarlo"-

-Madre… ¿te dijo si Potter está solo? ¿Ella sabe algo?-

-Los rumores indican que está con su familia muggle. No han dicho nada de sus amigos-

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Miró a los jardines y luego a su madre.

-Ella no se ha vuelto a poner el Dije… no puedo verla-

-¿Dije? ¿Le diste un Dije?-

-Si… el Dije está atado a mi anillo-

-Un Dije de Amor inquebrantable- susurró la madre llevándose una mano a la boca- ¿Te das cuenta que si ella se encuentra junto a Potter y el Innombrable se entera del Dije, los encontrará aún cuando tengan todos los hechizos protectores existentes?-

-Si… nunca pensé que tantas cosas pasarían-

-Por Merlín Príncipe… si ellos están juntos… estás atado a ellos… Si el Innombrable descubre que tienes la forma de llegar al chico y lo mantienes en secreto… va matarte-

-Entonces ruego a Merlín que ella no esté con él. No quiero que se arriesgue… a mi poco me importa mi suerte madre… pero ella… no quiero que a ella le pase nada-

-A veces pienso que tu padre tiene razón. Te arruiné hijo mío. Eres muy soñador y no mides las consecuencias de tus actos. Tienes un poder que el mismo Innombrable desea… y ese poder es tu ruina-

-Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían a este extremo… yo solo pensaba en que la amaba y quería saber de ella, verla a todo momento. Protegerla desde donde estuviera… Ahora solo quiero que ella esté lejos de todo esto-

-¿Puedes sentir donde se encuentra la chica ahora?-

-Si… está lejos. Quizás con su familia muggle, quizás junto a Potter… o quizás…- y una sombra pasó por sus ojos. Una imagen de Ron junto a ella le escoció el pecho- quizás esté escondida en otra parte. Yo iría tras ella, pero no puedo salir de aquí-

-No lo intentes hijo… lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella es mantenerte lejos. No te arriesgas y no la arriesgas a ella tampoco-

-Lo sé… en todo caso… no creo que ella quisiera verme otra vez- susurró mirando por la ventana.

-Severus vendrá mañana- Dijo la madre para desviar la conversación- El Innombrable mandó a llamar a todos. Quiere terminar los detalles de la captura del chico Potter-

-No me interesa lo que haga ese desgraciado- dijo el muchacho mascando cada palabra.

-No deberías seguir sintiendo rencor… si él no hubiera matado a Dumbledore el condenado a muerte hubieras sido tú-

-No quiero discutir más sobre ese brujo… Solo no quiero verlo, ni hablarle-

-Está bien… no insistiré. Ahora solo quiero pediré una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Mañana será un anoche difícil para tu Lucius. Tu sabes quién lo tiene sentenciado y no dudo que mañana le humille… necesito que estés a su lado para darle tu apoyo… a pesar de todo… es tu padre-

-No necesitabas pedirlo… no le dejaré solo. Madre… ¿Quiénes son los que están encerrados en las mazmorras? Algunas noches sus gritos llegan a mi cuarto y casi no los puedo soportar-

-Uno es Olivander, la otra una mujer… pero no sé quién es-

Draco no entendía porque Voldemort querría tener cautivo al viejo fabricante de varitas pero creyó que quizás el maldito no deseaba que ningún adversario pudiera obtener una varita nueva en caso de destrozo o que se le otorgara una a algún hijo de muggles.

Ya casi era de noche cuando el muchacho se escabulló por los pasillos para llegar a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y en acto reflejo miró en su anillo.

Nada, el anillo no le entregaba imagen alguna. Solo un leve calorcito que le indicaba que ella estaba bastante lejos. Suspiró y decidió meterse a la cama. Agradecía que otro día de infierno hubiera terminado. Se sacaba el elegante suéter cuando un golpe provino de su puerta.

-¿Quién?-

No hubo respuesta. Draco frunció el ceño y caminó despacio hasta llegar a la entrada.

-¿Quién?- repitió.

Pero nuevamente el silencio fue su única respuesta. El joven se sintió inquieto y por un segundo el rostro de su madre pasó por su mente. Tomó la manilla con fuerza y abrió de un viaje.

-Malfoy… ¿Cómo ha estado tu herida?- siseó una voz horrenda.

Draco palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer de la impresión. De inmediato a su brazo llegó la fuerte sensación de quemadura y el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

-Muchacho… nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente-


	2. Espera en la Madriguera

Hola:

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Un abrazo.

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 2: Espera en la Madriguera.**_

No quería separarse de ella. Y fue un suplicio verla partir junto a sus padres en la estación King Cross.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese momento y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando llegó Pig trayendo la respuesta a una alocada carta que le había mandado hacía unas horas. Ginny estaba con él en la cocina bebiendo jugo ya que el verano estaba intenso en esa época y casi se le derrama encima cuando él pasó como un torbellino sobre ella para alcanzar a la atolondrada ave que ya estaba por salir volando por otra ventana.

-Ven aquí pajarraco bruto- dijo manoteando el aire sin alcanzarla

-Si le hablas así la pobre no te dejará tomarla. Ven Pig… -¿Quieres un trocito de cecina?- y la chica le extendió la mano con un resto de comida- eso Pig… buena chica-

Mientras Pig tragaba Ron sacó el mensaje que traía en la pata. Luego, nervioso, intentó salir de la habitación para leer solo en su cuarto.

-Hey… no me dejarás sola aquí con tu lechuza-dijo ella con Pig que se le había subido a la cabeza- Me está exigiendo más comida-

-La culpa es tuya… yo nunca le doy comida así… siempre se la doy en su jaula para que no me haga eso- le dijo

-Debiste decírmelo ¿No crees?-

-Pensé que como eres taaaan buena y dulce con los bichos sabrías controlarla-

-Ay Ron… sácame a Pig de la cabeza… ¡Ahora!-

El muchacho gruño y tomando a Pig de las patas la dio vuelta y la condujo por la casa hasta llevarla, de cabeza, hasta su jaula. Mientras el ave se balanceaba ululando.

-RON… ¿cómo puedes tratar así al pobre animal?-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo prefieres en tu cabeza?-

-Claro que no… es que… la tienes de cabeza-

-Y le encanta… ¿No la vez como se balancea? ¿No la escuchas como canta?-

-Eres cruel con el animalito-

-Ginny… Pig está loca. Es el ave más rara que he visto jamás y eso que he convivido con Errol por años… Soy su dueño y la conozco mejor que a mis hermanos. Le fascina estar de cabeza, pienso que tiene complejo de murciélago. Y también sé que si le das comida afuera de su jaula ya no te dejará en paz y te picoteará la cabeza hasta que le des una tonelada-

Abrió la puerta de la jaula y metiendo al ave la cerró y luego le puso su alimento y agua en un pocillo.

-Ojala no hayas causado un escándalo en la casa de Hermione… la última vez te comiste el pisoñé… bueno, eso que se pone el papá de Hermione en la cabeza para simular que tiene cabello- Pig le miró y pestañeó repetidas veces antes de mover la cabeza dando a entender que era muy inocente- Ya sabré que maldad hiciste… Por lo menos está vez Hermione no me mandó un vociferador para mandarme al demonio por tu culpa como la última vez-

-Pisoñé… jajajaja- Reía Ginny- los muggles hacen unas cosas muy tontas a veces-

Ron la miró y rió también. Su hermana tenía mucha razón. Además, era bueno verla reír después de días en que solo la tristeza la embargaba. Había terminado su relación con Harry y Ron lo comprendía, pero era triste verla así. Eso sí, Ginny era muy fuerte y orgullosa, una verdadera Weasley, y no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar. Ron pensaba que era mejor así, se le partiría el corazón si la viera. Ella era como su muro de contención, si la veía flaquear él no sabría qué hacer.

-Bueno… Adiós- dijo tratando de escabullirse

-Quiero saber de Hermione… ¿No me dejarás leer la carta?-

- Es que…-

-Vamos Ron… no le declaraste tu amor en la anterior así que no creo que haya líneas comprometedoras en esta-

-ja ja ja… muy graciosa-

-Ya, no te enojes. Déjame leer ¿ya?-

-grrr- gruño- está bien… pero yo la leo primero-

Abrió la carta y la letra bonita de su gorrión fue una caricia a sus ojos… bueno… al leer las cosas cambiaban un poco.

_**¡Ronald Weasley!**_

_**¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme a esa lechuza otra vez? Se metió a mi casa por la ventana de la habitación de mis padres y se zambulló en el baño, Se comió el jabón y derramó el shampoo de mi padre. Luego, no contenta por ello se zampó el maquillaje de Mamá y correteó por toda la casa a mi papá para quitarle su Nuevo Bisoñé. Tuve que perseguirla y gracias a ello por poco y me caigo derribando la vitrina llena de copas de mi madre. Tú pajarillo está loco, en serio. Luego se me subió a la cabeza enredando mi ya enredado cabello. No se quedó tranquila hasta que le di de comer el lápiz labial ya arruinado de mi madre y la dejé de cabeza, como a ella le gusta, en mi habitación para poder arreglar en algo su ataque.**_

_**Te aviso que mi padre ya compró una escopeta y que no dudará en dispararle si vuelves a tener la ocurrencia de mandarla otra vez.**_

_**La verdad, esa ave tuya me hizo reír a montones. Lo necesitaba. Gracias por mandarla.**_

_**Con respecto a tu carta. Ya sabes mi respuesta. Estaré allí en cinco días. Y no me digas que no puedo acompañar a Harry. Le dijimos que estaríamos juntos los tres y por mucho que te preocupes por mí no claudicaré. Lo que no sé es cómo voy a hacer con mi familia., tengo miedo por ellos.**_

_**Hay muchas cosas que quiero conversar contigo, te extraño y necesito. Ahora solo me quedas tú y Harry y no quiero separarme de ustedes. No vuelvas a decirme que quieres que me marche con mi familia lejos y que tú te quedaras con Harry. Por favor no me alejes.**_

_**Ya queda poco para la boda y ya compré mi vestido. Ojala le dejes a Ginny leer la carta para que lo sepa y me escriba. Quiero saber cómo es el vestido de ella.**_

_**Las bodas me emocionan y la de Fleur me imagino será maravillosa. Estoy muy ansiosa de asistir y verlos a todos muy guapos con sus túnicas y a Fleur con un hermoso vestido blanco. Es que ella hay que reconocerlo es muy bonita. Uy, mejor no le pases la carta a Ginny, no creo que le guste lo que dije de Fleur.**_

_**Gracias por escribirme, sé que no te gusta mucho hacerlo y me sorprendió tu carta una vez que logré quitársela a Pig. Eres muy tierno cuando quieres… Gracias por estar conmigo cuando te necesito.**_

_**Debo dejarte ya pues Pig ya me está picoteando la mano desesperada por llevarte mi respuesta, Está loca por terminar su misión mensajera…me divierte, es una lechuza muy rara.**_

_**Un abrazo… nos vemos.**_

_**Hermione**__._

P.E. Amo a Pig, por eso para la próxima manda a Errol, Sé que está viejita pero a papá le cae bien. Si Pig vuelve mi padre la mata.

-Ay Pig-Dijo el chico al levantar la cabeza- ¿Siempre tienes que armar tanto escándalo?-

-UHH Uhh- le respondió el ave balanceándose como columpio mientras permanecía de cabeza.

-¿Qué uhh uhh?- le dijo el chico- Te haces la que no quebró un huevo y dejas la casa de Hermione hecha un desastre-

-¡Uhh uhh!-

-No me subas el tonito señorita- Dijo Ron agitando un dedo- Ahora enfermarás del estómago, ¿A quién se le ocurre comer jabón y maquinaje? Hermione pensará que aquí no se te da de comer-

-Se dice maquillaje Ron- interrumpió Ginny

-Da lo mismo… a Pig no le preocupa cómo se pronuncia, de todos modos se lo come-

-¿Para qué quiere el papá de Hermione usar shampoo? No tiene cabello- Dijo Ginny que ya leía la carta- jajaja, persiguió al papá-

-Ay Pigwidgeon- Dijo Ron luego de un breve momento- Eres terrible pero fantástica- Tomó un poco más de comida y le dejó en su tazo- Te lo mereces… la hiciste reír-

Pig bajó de su pedestal y tomó un poco de agua mientras Ron la contemplaba y Ginny fruncía el ceño un momento leyendo la carta.

-Uhh Uh… plop- Una burbuja de jabón salió del pico de la lechuza y reventó al tocar el barrote de la jaula.

-Eres adorable Pig- Dijo el muchacho.

Solo quedaba un día para que ella llegara. Ron estaba nervioso y contaba las horas para volver a verla. No sabía que podría decirle cuando la viera y no sabía tampoco como se encontraba ella después de esas semanas en donde todo rastro de Malfoy se había desvanecido. Solo sabía que tenía que cuidarla y acompañarla, ahora más que nunca.

Sintió un barullo en el primer piso y al bajar las escaleras vio a Ojo loco organizando algo junto a Lupin y sus hermanos gemelos. Luego vio llegar a Fleur y Bill que también se unían al tumulto.

-Ron, muchacho, ya era hora que bajaras. Ven- le dijo el auror en un tono muy afable que intrigó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estamos organizando la salida de Harry de la casa de sus tíos- Dijo Lupin con el semblante preocupado- Se ha decidido que debemos ir por Harry mucho antes de lo que planeábamos-

-¿Cuándo será?- preguntó el chico

-Este sábado. Harry ya sabe cuando se le recogerá. Lo que no sabe aún es como- Respondió el auror.

-¿Que hacen todos allí?- Preguntó Molly al entrar a la salita- No Remus… a mi Ron no lo metas en esto-

-Mamá- se quejó el chico

-Aún es un niño… a regañadientes he aceptado que lleven a Fred y George… pero Ron…-

-Si, el pequeño Ronnie está muy chico para esto…- Dijo George

-Podría hacerse en sus pantalones- continuó Fred

-Ya basta mamá… ya soy mayor de edad e iré a buscar a mi amigo te guste o no-

-Y yo iré también-Dijo una voz detrás de todos. Ron se giró y una bella chica castaña llegaba junto a su padre llevando un baúl- Harry nos necesita a ambos-

-Hermione… como… ¿No llegabas hasta mañana?-

-¿No te da gusto verme Ronald Weasley?- Le dijo la chica torciendo la cabeza a su derecha- Kingsley decidió que mientras más pronto viniera aquí mejor-

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, corrió y se abrazó de su amiga muy fuerte. Luego fue el turno de Molly y luego los otros también la saludaron Ojoloco sonrió y le guiño su ojo a la castaña. Ron en cambio había quedado pegado al piso por la sorpresa.

-¿Tu no me saludas?- le dijo la chica

-Cla… claro- le dio un suave a abrazo- Bienvenida-

-Bueno, bueno… hay que seguir preparando la salida de Potter- Dijo Ojoloco- ahora que estamos casi todos les explicaré el plan-

-¡Hermione no irá!-Dijo Ron al terminar Ojoloco su explicación- Es demasiado peligroso para ella-

-Ronald Weasley. Tú no vas a controlar lo que hago. Harry necesita la ayuda de todos nosotros y yo no me quedaré atrás-

-Pero Hermi…-

-Yo tengo muy claro los peligros Ron-Dijo la chica- Si no estuviera segura no estaría aquí. Ya te dije que no dejaré que me alejes-

-Pero… tendrás que transformarte en Harry y Tú sabes quién podría perseguirte-

-A ti también podría perseguirte. Ambos corremos el mismo peligro Ron, pero yo no te digo que no lo hagas porque confío en tu habilidad. Tú deberías confiar en mí también-

-Uy pelea de novios- susurró Fred a George y Ron le dio una mirada asesina

-Yo confío en ti, pero me preocupas-

-Lo sé-Sonrió la chica- Pero yo veo un fallo en el plan Señor Moody- se giró para mirar al auror.

-¿Cual sería muchacha?- le contestó él

-Que Harry no dejará que lo hagamos. No querrá que arriesguemos la vida por él-

-¿Y Quién le va a preguntar?- respondió Alastor- Tú acabas de decirle al chico éste que harás tu regalada gana aún contra su voluntad… pues… nosotros le diremos lo mismo a Potter-

-Pero- Dijo George- ¿Este plan es confiable? ¿Cuantos más lo saben?-

-Nosotros, Kingsley y Fletcher- Dijo Lupin- nadie más debe saberlo-

-¿No segía mejog que un escuadrón de augoges lo condujega a salgvo?- Dijo Fleur

-El Ministerio ya no es seguro- Dijo Alastor- Estamos seguros que se han infiltrado y que más de algún funcionario esté bajo la maldición Imperius. Nosotros somos el círculo de hierro de Harry. Solo nosotros podemos ir por él-

-Pero Mundungus…- Dijo Bill- Ese tipo no me parece confiable-

-Y por eso que seré yo quien lo vigile- Dijo Ojoloco- Si sale con algo raro se las verá conmigo-

Una hora más tarde Ron esperaba pegado a la puerta de su habitación. Hermione había ido a acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto de Ginny que a partir de ese día sería su habitación interina y Ron esperaba que ella lo buscara luego de ello.

-Ron-escuchó un susurro.

El muchacho abrió la puerta de inmediato.

-Entra… antes que mamá te vea-

Se saludaron nerviosamente. Luego Hermione se aproximó a la jaula en la que estaba Pig y le acarició la cabeza un momento antes que el pajarito se girara en si mismo ululando.

-Yo creo que son efectos secundarios de su visita a tu casa… desde ese día que se pone a girar como trompo- sonrió el pelirrojo

-Linda Pigwidgeon… tan simpática y atolondrada-Dijo Hermione en un susurro al avecilla

-Burbujeó dos días hasta que papá le hizo un hechizo para que parara. Ahora anda hiperkinética y muy habladora- volvió a sonreír el muchacho. Hermione no dijo nada pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó de pronto

-Bueno… he extrañado mucho el colegio. Ha sido muy raro para mi no tener el estrés de los exámenes y todas esas emociones…-

-¿Solo eso?- le dijo el joven mirándola a los ojos. Hermione se le quedó mirando por un rato sin contestar. Ron pensó en ese momento que quizás había sido muy bruto de preguntar pero necesitaba saber cómo había pasado esas semanas.

-… yo… no sé-

-Entiendo- Dijo el joven y se dio la vuelta para buscar con la vista algo con que cambiar el tema.

-No te sientas mal Ron…. Yo entiendo tu preocupación-

-Bueno… es que… si no quieres hablar no quiero obligarte-

-Han sido días difíciles…-

-Si… bueno… ahora las cosas pueden ser más difíciles. Harry pronto cumplirá 17 años y perderá la protección que tiene… la orden va a buscarlo en una lo…-

-Bueno… si- Dijo la chica.

-Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar de aquí en adelante?-

-La verdad ahora todo me da miedo… todo lo que no sé me da miedo-

-Como no saber donde está el hurón- Se quejó el muchacho involuntariamente.

-No hablemos de él Ron… por favor-

-¿Nunca?- preguntó Ron intentando disimular su ansiedad.

-No ahora… aún tengo mucho que pensar sobre todo lo que pasó-

-Como digas… yo no voy a obligarte-

-Mejor… Ron… tengo que decirte algo que me tiene muy mal-

-¿Que?- Dijo el muchacho y al mirar a la chica vio sus ojos vidriosos.

-Yo… te comenté que tenía miedo por mis padres en la carta-

-¿Les pasó algo?- Se asustó

-No… bueno, si… yo… yo les hice algo-

Entonces la chica le contó cómo había decidido cambiar la memoria de sus padres para borrarla por completo de sus vidas. Mientras se lo contaba unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro y Ron solo atinaba a frotarle la espalda muy sorprendido de lo que Hermione podía ser capaz con tal de proteger a los que amaba.

-¿Crees que algún día podré devolverles sus recuerdos sobre mí?-

-No dudo que puedas… Solo hay que tener paciencia y encontrar pronto esas cosas para destruirlas… después de eso nada te lo podrá impedir-

-¿Que harás tú Ron? No creo que tu madre acepte que te escapes con nosotros-

-No lo sabrá hasta que ya lo haya hecho- Sonrió el chico- Cuando se dé cuenta ya estaré muy lejos. En todo caso, yo también estuve pensando en cómo marcharme y no arriesgar a los míos… no es una idea tan buena como la tuya, además no podría hacer lo mismo que tú. Ron Weasley es inolvidable así que mejor no intento esa estrategia-Hermione sonrió y eso alivio el intranquilo corazón del pelirrojo- Lo que se me ocurrió es más… se puede decir… rústico-

-¿Rústico?-

-Bueno… transformé al Ghoul en mí-La chica lo quedó mirando un momento y no pudo evitar reír- Ey, ¿qué es lo gracioso?-

-Imaginarte tan guapo…jajajaj-

-Graciosa- se enfurruño el chico

-No te enojes, perdón… sígueme explicando-

-Pero no te rías de mi otra vez. Con Papá, Fred y George transformamos al Ghoul y le puse mi pijama, Dormirá aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Él simulará estar terriblemente enfermo de Spattergroit y así nadie querrá comprobar de que en realidad soy yo, así podré irme con ustedes sin arriesgar a mi familia-

-¿Tú pensaste en eso?- Le miró la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si… ¿No me crees capaz?-

-Es que es una gran idea Ron… todo el mundo mágico pensará que estas en casa agonizando-

-Puedo tener una buena idea de vez en cuando… no soy tan bruto como me consideras-

-Ay Ron- Y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- Eres tú el que siempre cree que pienso horrores de ti. Eres hábil y brillante cuando te lo propones… solo un poquito lento en aprender, nada más-

-¿Admites que soy brillante?- Le preguntó Ron sorprendido y con las orejas encendidas por el beso.

-Si señor Weasley-le sonrió ella- Es usted muy brillante-

-¿Y lo tuviste que decir sin testigos a la vista?-

-¿necesitas testigos?-

-Si… por si te arrepientes después- le sonrió el chico- Tendrás que repetir lo dicho delante de Harry, si se lo cuento yo no me va a creer-

-Eres irremediable Ron… ¿No te basta con que yo sepa que eres brillante?-

-mmm-murmuró el pelirrojo- no sé- se frotó la barbilla

-Ay Ron- se lamentó la chica

-Solo bromeo, que tú sepas que a veces se me ilumina el cerebro es para mí suficiente, lo único que me molesta un poquito es ese tonito de sorpresa cada vez que hago o se me ocurre algo bueno… Da la impresión que nunca te convences que no soy un tarado después de todo-

-Intentaré no hacerlo. ¿Vale?- Ron asintió- Ahora tengo otra duda. ¿Tú padre y los gemelos saben que no volveremos al colegio? ¿Les dijiste algo?-

-No soy un soplón, me ofendes. Papá sospechaba que no volvería al colegio para el nuevo curso y aunque me preguntó en su momento la razón terminó aceptando que no podía decírselo. Fred y George también lo sospechaban pero preguntan menos y ayudan más. Solo mi madre lo ignora pues hasta Ginny se enteró del Ghoul, La muy graciosa dijo que estaba feliz de cambiar de al monstruo que tenía de hermano por un adorable Ghoul-

-No la culpo- rió la castaña

-La veo muy risueña señorita Granger. ¿Soy su payaso personal a caso? Pues tendrá que hacerse a la idea que este payaso la acompañará por mucho tiempo. Te garantizo que soy más agradable que mi reemplazo. El Ghoul apenas si balbucea-

-Y es tan maravilloso eso- siguió riendo la castaña- Además imagino que él capto de inmediato tu esencia-…jajajaj-

-Ríe, ríe... Pues por mucho que te guste el Ghoul al que te llevarás es a mí. Y yo soy mil veces más encantador que él. Mis ojos de cielo enloquecen a las chicas- y movió las cejas.

-Como usted diga señor Weasley. No dudo que algunas cayeron en sus redes el pasado año-dijo la chica, pero un ligero rubor acarició sus mejillas. Ron no contestó. Solo pensó en que la única que le hubiera encantado conquistar era a ella- Bueno… Bajemos ya. Nos hemos demorado mucho y además tengo que clasificar un montón de cosas para cuando nos marchemos. No quiero que la partida me pille desprevenida-

Fueron caminando hasta la salida cuando Pig les despidió con un suave chillido. Hermione le agitó una mano y Ron solo movió la cabeza.

-Que bueno que ya aparecieron- Les dijo Molly cuando los vio- coman algo y luego me ayudarán con los preparativos de la boda. Hay mucho que hacer y cuando llegue Harry él también tendrá que poner su granito en ello. Hay mucho trabajo muchachos y quiero que cada uno trabaje por separado para avanzar mejor-

Ron y Hermione se miraron. Era evidente que Molly quería mantenerlos lejos para que no pudieran conversar y organizarse.

Dos días después la madriguera era un hervidero Lupin, Tonks, los gemelos, Bill, Flur, Arthur y Ojoloco terminaban los últimos preparativos, Hagrid cuidaba a los Thestrals afuera. Ojoloco cargaba una gran bolsa en donde llevaban ropas y artículos necesarios para ir en busca de Harry. Kingsley y Fletcher se les unirían en los alrededores de la casa de los Dursley. Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero Ron lo estaba mucho más. Este era el primer paso a un destino indescifrable y desconocido, después de esa noche no habría marcha atrás.

De pronto el muchacho tomó a Hermione del brazo y la llevó a la cocina que en ese momento estaba desierta.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase no te dejarás atrapar Hermione- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Dime que llegarás bien de vuelta-

-¿Dudas que las cosas salgan bien?-

-No sé… Si fuera yo solo no me preocuparía tanto. Pero vas tú-

-Lo mismo puedo decir. Tú vas y me preocupa también-

-Prométeme que te cuidarás-

-Vamos Ron. Ojoloco no nos arriesgaría si el traslado no fuera seguro-

-Es que me da miedo por ti-

-No temas Ron. Voy a estar bien. Ya verás que todo sale como se planeó y en menos de una hora todos estaremos de vuelta otra vez. Y en unos días celebraremos la boda y el cumpleaños de Harry sin problemas-

-Eso espero- masculló el chico-es más fácil esperar que todo salga bien que convencerte de desistir-

-Ron- Le miró la chica- aunque no lo admitas… tú y Harry no pueden hacer este viaje sin mí. Y yo no puedo estar lejos de ustedes-

-Bueno… tiene que haber alguien brillante en este equipo… Ey… ahora que recuerdo… ¡Yo soy el brillante!-

-Vamos Ron, nos esperan- rió la chica

-Si… ya voy… tomaré un poco de jugo pues tengo la garganta seca- Hermione asintió y se marchó a la salita. Ron tomó un poco de jugo y luego miró por la ventana, hacia un punto en medio de esa noche sin luna.- Ay Hurón, no sabes cómo cuesta cuidar a tu novia… Te juro que yo no quería que ella fuera, pero es tan porfiada- suspiró- Quizás por eso estamos locos por ella, por que no se deja mandar por ninguno de los dos. Porque nuestro gorrión es demasiado voluntarioso y eso nos encanta… No te enojes conmigo hurón, te prometo que cuidaré de ella- Y tomando un último sorbo alborotó un poco más su ya alborotado cabello y se encaminó a la salita. Media hora más tarde todos partían en busca de Harry.


	3. El infierno, se hace realidad

Hola:

Paso a dejar el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que alguien lo lea y lo disfrute.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 3: El infierno… se hace realidad.**_

Draco palideció y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer de la impresión. De inmediato a su brazo llegó la fuerte sensación de quemadura y el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

-Muchacho… nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Cuanto había rogado a Merlín que demorara lo más posible el inevitable encuentro. El miedo le araño el alma en ese instante y solo atinó a alejarse de la puerta dando unos torpes pasos hacia atrás.

-Veo que aún estas débil mi querido amigo- susurró el amo con un brillo horrendo en los ojos.

-Yo…-

-Te pedí hacer un pequeño trabajo. Algo simple si se consideraba la diferencia de edad entre tú y a "víctima"- empezó Voldemort- Pero… que sorpresa… NO lo hiciste- Draco cayó al suelo arrodillado con un solo movimiento de la varita del oscuro mago- tenía todas mis esperanzas en ti, Draco- El chico se convulsionó quedando con la cabeza hundida en el estómago- Tu familia tenía todas sus esperanzas en ti… Que lamentable-

-¡Ahhh!-

-Oh, lo siento… ¿Fui muy brusco?-

-¡Ahhhhhhh!-Draco sentía que las venas se le fundían en llamas-

-Te di la oportunidad de resaltar entre mis subordinados. Te di la oportunidad de levantar a los Malfoy de su deshonra-

-Ayyyy… Mi… mi se… ñor… yo… yo abrí el arma… rio… yo…-

-Sí, es verdad. Pero… no lo hiciste por el deseo propio de agradarme-

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- la manos le temblaban cuando trató de llevarlas al pecho. Sentía que un cuchillo frío y grueso se le clavaba.

-Todo lo hiciste en nombre de tu gorrión… No en nombre de tu señor- Draco gemía y sudaba- Eso fue un error muchacho-

-Lo… lo hice… eso… es lo... que im… porta-

-Pero no cumpliste tu promesa… ahora ¿por qué yo tendría que cumplir la mía?-

-Mi… se… ñor… Yo… abrí… Aahhh… abrí la pu… puerta a su do… minio. Sin mí… na…da… se hubie…ra logra…do-

-Pero no hiciste lo principal… eso… no lo olvidaré muchacho. Tendrás que hacer mucho para que te perdone. Los débiles no me sirven, yo necesito aliados fuertes… no cobardes-

-Ahhh-

- Lloras como una niñita pequeña… de seguro tu varita no paró de temblar en tu mano esa noche… Razón tuvo Snape en terminar tu trabajo… Ni por proteger a tu gorrión fuiste capaz de vencer el miedo… deshonras a tu linaje-

-Mi señor- dijo el muchacho con mucho esfuerzo- No soy…-

-Nada de lo que me digas me convencerá. Pero de todos modos me servirás para doblegar a los que cometan errores. No serás tan inútil después de todo. Agradece el hecho que no me guste derramar sangre pura, el por qué aún conservas la vida. Pero eso no me impide mostrar mi poder sobre ti-

-¡Aaahhhh!-

-Bienvenido a casa, Draco. Vamos a entretenernos mucho los dos ahora que estás de vuelta- Dicho esto Voldemort movió la varita y Draco salió despedido hacia un muro, azotando su cuerpo contra éste- Buenas noches, muchacho-

El señor tenebroso salió haciendo un sonido parecido al cascabeleo de una serpiente y cerró la puerta dejando al muchacho acurrucado junto al muro.

Draco sudaba. De su frente un hilo de sangre le recorría el rostro. El joven se tocó la herida con una mano temblorosa y vio la sangre roja que no se diferenciaría en nada a la de un hijo de Muggles. Roja, roja como la de ella, roja como la de Potter, roja como la de la comadreja. Voldemort intentaba pasar por alto algo que para Draco ya era obvio. El color de la sangre no podría cambiarlo jamás. Ni siquiera una guerra podría hacerlo.

-Gorrión… ayúdame amor… ayúdame a resistir- Dijo apretando el anillo con devoción.

Su padre le llamó una hora antes. Era preferible llegar temprano a la cita. Voldemort odiaba los retrasos. Narcissa se le aferraba al brazo, mientras su padre caminaba un paso adelante tratando de controlar el temblor de las manos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran tres condenados a muerte que caminaban hacia el patíbulo.

Al llegar al gran comedor, pudieron ver que Bella ya estaba allí dando órdenes para dejar todo perfecto.

-Mueve esa copa a la derecha. Tú, cuidado con el vino, a mi señor no le gusta beberlo agitado-

-Mi ama ¿dónde se sentará el amo Malfoy? Necesito poner su silla- el pequeño elfo junto a un compañero cargaban la rica y bien trabajada silla principal del comedor.

-Esa es la silla de mi Señor-

-Pero si es la silla del amo Malfoy, siempre se sien…-

-Lucius ya no es el amo de esta casa. Esa silla la pones en la cabecera de la mesa. Ahora el amo de esta casa es Mi señor- y sus ojos oscuros brillaron como dos carbones.

Draco contempló la atribulada cara de los dos elfos, que luego de mirar a su padre, se apresuraron a poner la silla en el lugar en donde Bellatrix les indicaba.

-Vaya, han llegado con antelación. No pensarás que con eso ganarás méritos, Lucius; mucho menos tú, Draco- Dijo la mujer con una cruda sonrisa- Se sentarán los tres en este lugar, pero aún no. Nadie se sienta primero que el gran señor de las tinieblas-

-Pareces muy satisfecha de atenderlo en todos sus caprichos, Bella. Casi pareces su esposa- intervino Narcissa- . Es una lástima que nunca lo vayas a ser ¿no lo crees? Ni a tu marido lo atiendes con tanto celo- aparentaba fragilidad e inocencia, pero Draco sabía que su madre lo que buscaba era herir. El truco pareció funcionar ya que Bella se puso roja de furia.

-No necesito ser la esposa de nuestro amo para atenderlo como corresponde. Tú deberías estar aquí conmigo, ayudándome, en vez de estar pendiente de un esposo y un hijo buenos para nada que solo han arruinado tu estirpe-

-Vamos mujer- susurró Lucius- no discutas con ella-

Pero Narcissa nunca obedecía del todo a su marido. Mucho menos ahora que su simiente había sido insultada.

-Que yo recuerde, fue tu idea unirme a los Malfoy, Bella. Por lo cual la causante de mi supuesta ruina eres tú. En todo caso, yo atiendo a los que son míos. Tú te desvives por alguien que jamás podrás alcanzar- Los ojos azules de Cissy bramaban en olas de rabia.

-No te atrevas a enfrentarte a mí, Cissy. Si aún respiras, tú y tu "familia", es por qué yo he conseguido el beneplácito de nuestro señor. Puedo hacer que en cualquier momento él te pulverice, o peor aún… que mate sin piedad a tu pequeño príncipe-y Bella sonrió con crueldad.

Draco percibió el temblor de su madre y le apretó el brazo con su mano. Bella al ver como el rostro de su hermana palidecía se sintió recompensada y se giró, continuando los preparativos de tan importante ocasión.

-Te dije que no la enfrentaras- susurró Lucius- Por Merlín, aunque sea una vez, escucha mis advertencias, mujer.- su voz destilaba impotencia y temor- ahora el chico está más expuesto por tu culpa-

-Ella insultó a mi familia- se defendió la señora Malfoy- insultó a los míos-

-Madre…-

-Atacarla es estúpido. Aunque estés defendiendo a tu hijo. Olvida que alguna vez ella fue tu hermana. Ahora es tú casi soberana y debes cuidarte y cuidar al muchacho de ella. No la contradigas. Obedéceme aunque sea una vez- volvió a susurrar.

-¿Bajar la cabeza ante ella mientras humilla a mi familia?- le miró ella a los ojos- ¿Tú permitirás que humillen a los tuyos?-

-Si con eso mantengo al chico vivo, no me importa que de mi hagan leña. Además, a pesar de todo tú eres su hermana, ella no permitirá que te humillen, pues sería como humillarla a ella. Son la misma sangre. Los que en verdad estamos en peligro somos Draco y yo. Y yo me dejaré mancillar todo lo necesario si con ello lo protejo- dicho esto le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos.

-Lucius- susurró Narcissa.

-Madre, mi padre tiene razón. Tenemos que mantenernos distantes y quietos. Bella ha pasado a ser la dueña de esta mansión, como el maldito, a ser el amo de todo. Es mejor estar silenciosos y esperar- le dijo oído para que nadie más que ella le escuchara.

-Esperar… ¿la muerte hijo mío? No veo otro destino-

Draco iba a contestar cuando una congregación de personas asomó por la puerta principal del comedor. Varios magos y brujas saludaron a Bella con los más grandes honores y a Narcissa con un leve movimiento de cabeza. A Lucius casi no lo miraron. Bella los organizó en la amplia mesa y con un gesto brusco ordenó a los Malfoy a tomar su lugar.

De pronto el sonido de algo que se arrastraba llegó a los oídos del rubio y al girarse vio con espanto que una enorme serpiente se aproximaba hasta treparse a la alta silla principal. Detrás de ella, un ser de piel casi nacarada, alto, de ojos rojos, orificios nasales como rendijas y esbozando una horrenda sonrisa en su boca sin labios, llegaba saludando con un gesto ostentoso de varita.

-Queridos invitados, qué alegría verlos en tan importante ocasión. Han sido puntuales y eso me agrada. Vaya, la mesa está bellamente arreglada ¿a quién se le debe agradecer el gesto?- y miró a las hermanas Black, que estaban paradas una al lado de la otra. Narcissa se quedó inmóvil mirando al muro, pero Bella se giró para tratar de mirar a su señor.

-He sido yo mi señor. Pero mi hermana ha dispuesto que se haga todo según sus deseos-

-Muy bien, muy bien.-Se sentó el mago tenebroso, mientras Nagini se arremolinaba en sus hombros- Pero por favor, amigos míos, tomen asiento. Los últimos invitados están por llegar-

Draco observaba los rostros de todos los comensales y no podía evitar la nausea al verlos tan solícitos y arrastrados ante los deseos de Voldemort.

Él se había sentado hacia la izquierda de su padre y su madre a la derecha. No le importaba nadie más en ese lugar.

Voldemort dirigía la conversación, mientras uno que otro mago tomaba un poco de agua o vino para, quizás, así poder enfrentar de mejor manera ese difícil momento. Draco, en cambio, casi no se movía.

De pronto, Voldemort agitó su varita y una visión terrible llegó ante la vista de todos. Un ser humano, inmóvil y silencioso, se balanceó en el aire hasta llegar casi sobre la cabeza del Slytherin. Draco abrió los ojos con pánico, pero solo su mente produjo palabras.

"Profesora Burbage"

El cuerpo de la maestra comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, estando de cabeza; y Draco no podía evitar mirarla cada tanto.

La respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho a su madre, estaba ante sus ojos. Burbage era la mujer encerrada en las mazmorras. No necesitaba saber porque ella estaba allí. Un elfo le había llevado el profeta en donde la profesora había abogado por los derechos de los muggles y su crítica a los ideales tan intransigentes de algunas de las familias más antiguas de sangre pura.

La garganta del muchacho se le puso seca, la lengua pastosa. Deseaba beber agua, pero la impresión de ver a aquella mujer sobre su cabeza le impedía el movimiento.

Repentinamente, el sonido de la manilla de la puerta le hizo mover ligeramente la cabeza y vio a dos figuras aparecer por ella. Uno, un hombre de gesto desaliñado y tosco, sin un ápice de elegancia. El otro, un hombre de piel cetrina, cabello negro como su capa, de aire místico y sombrío. A los dos los odiaba pero al hombre de la capa negra lo odiaba mucho más.

_-Yaxley, Snape- dijo_Voldemort, con voz potente y clara_- , casi llegan tarde._

Ambos hombres se movieron a paso lento por la estancia. Los ojos de Draco y Severus se encontraron por un segundo.

_-Aquí, Severus- Dijo Voldemort, señalando el asiento que tenía a su derecha- , Yaxley, al lado de Dolohov._

Draco dio una fugaz mirada a los recién llegados. Yaxley se mostraba temeroso pero al mismo tiempo vulgar. Y el muchacho notaba la envidia que sentía al ver a Snape sentado tan cerca del amo. Así era Yaxley, siempre envidiando y deseando lo que otros tenían o se habían ganado por derecho propio. El joven no pudo evitar el fastidio al verlo mirar con asqueroso morbo a sus padres. Su sangre hirvió al verlo mirar lujuriosamente a su madre.

Quitó su mirada del tipo. Y la posó en Snape. El ex profesor de pociones hablaba con Voldemort y Draco contempló lo opuesto de su comportamiento. Snape se mostraba resuelto, firme, decidido. Le estaba diciendo al Amo que Potter sería trasladado el sábado próximo y luego de una feroz mirada de su parte, Snape se había mantenido en calma.

Yaxley trató de refutar la información de Snape, pero Severus le contradijo con solemnidad y aplomo, confirmando sus dichos, asegurando que la Orden no confiaba en el Ministerio y que se moverían por su cuenta.

Muchos rieron cuando se hizo el comentario de que el ministerio estaba infiltrado. Yaxley insistió en su información de que Harry sería escoltado por un escuadrón de Aurores, pero Voldemort le detuvo con una mano, para escuchar lo que Snape tenía que decir. Draco vio como sus ojos reflejaban un resentimiento profundo.

_-¿Donde piensan esconder al chico?-_

_-En la casa de un miembro de la Orden-contestó Snape-_

Aunque Draco seguía escuchando como Snape explicaba la salvaguarda que tendría el cara rajada una vez llegado a su refugio, y que solo serían burlada una vez que se tomaran el ministerio, el miedo le embargo. ¿Y si el refugio de Potter era la casa de la comadreja? ¿Y si ella estaba con ellos allí?

-"¿Lo dudas, Draco?- se dijo a sí mismo- Claro que estará con ellos allí. Es lo bastante terca como para alejarse del peligro. Maldición, espero, Comadreja, que la cuides bien; de lo contrario, te mato"- pensaba.

Al retomar el hilo de la conversación descubrió que alguien del ministerio estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius y que por ello todos miraban con asombro al imbécil de Yaxley.

Voldemort no parecía demasiado convencido del plan de Yaxley. Y temía algún fracaso antes de matar al ministro y apoderarse del ministerio. Yaxley insistía que tenía todos los flancos cubiertos y que destruir a Scrimgeour no sería complicado.

_-… En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que haya conquistado el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado-_

_-En eso jugamos con ventaja, mi señor- afirmó Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort- , puesto que tenemos algunos hombres infiltrados en el departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu. Lo sabremos de inmediato-_

_-No habrá ninguna de esas cosas-terció Snape-. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución-_

_-Mucho mejor -repuso Voldemort-. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo-_

Un golpe en el estómago hizo estremecer al muchacho. Si en verdad Snape tenía razón, Harry estaba en terrible peligro. Sería imposible escapar de la emboscada si el Gryffindor salía a campo abierto para trasladarse. Draco solo rogaba que entre los que escoltaran al muchacho no estuvieran ni el gorrión ni la comadreja. A ella porque no podría soportar que algo le pasase, a él porque tenía que cuidarla. Pero luego desechó esa idea. La Orden no permitiría que dos chicos tan jóvenes participaran de algo tan peligroso. Eso le calmó un poco. Fue entonces que escuchó la última frase que Voldemort lanzó a sus subalternos.

_-… El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallas que a sus aciertos-_

Al igual que todos, Draco lo miró con aprensión. Más de alguno en alguna medida había colaborado sin querer para que Potter aún se mantuviera con vida.

Voldemort siguió cavilando en voz alta, sin prestar atención a los temores evidentes en las caras de todos, hasta que un gemido se escuchó desde las mazmorras. Entonces, tras la leve reprimenda del señor tenebroso, Colagusano se escabulló de la sala para mantener al prisionero en silencio.

Draco seguía desviando su mirada al cuerpo que se movía sobre él cada cierto tiempo y se le congeló la sangre cuando escuchó a Voldemort decir una frase funesta.

_-… para matar a Potter necesitaré que alguno de ustedes me preste su varita-_

"Me va a quitar la varita… me va a quitar la varita" esa frase le perforaba el cerebro. Estaba acabado, luego de todo lo ocurrido y después de la horrenda visita a su habitación, era lógico que Voldemort le terminara de hundir quitándole la varita.

_-¿No hay ningún voluntario?- Veamos… Lucius, no sé para qué necesitas ya una varita mágica-_

_Lucius Malfoy levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto céreo a su cutis. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz ronca:_

_-¡Mi señor!-_

_-La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita-_

_-Yo…-_

Draco vio a su padre mirar a su madre de soslayo. Ella solo miraba al frente con el semblante pálido. El chico pudo ver que ella apretaba ligeramente la muñeca de su padre con los dedos y ante este gesto Lucius sacó su varita y la presentó a su señor.

Voldemort contempló la varita y luego de inquirir los detalles sobre ella, Draco vio como sus ojos relampagueaban cuando su padre, en un acto reflejo, movió la mano como esperando recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya.

_-¿Darte mi varita Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente?- Algunos rieron por lo bajo- Te he regalado la libertad, Lucius ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Sí… es cierto, me he dado cuenta de que últimamente__ ni tú ni tu familia parecen felices… ¿tal vez les desagrada mi presencia en su casa, Lucius?-_

_-¡No, mi señor! ¡En absoluto!-_

_-Mientes Lucius…-_

Draco se estremeció. Voldemort estaba hundiendo a su padre sin piedad y delante de todos. Tu padre temblaba y aunque ahora el chico se había aterrado por la irrupción de Nagini en la mesa, apoyada en los hombros de su amo, apretó con los dedos la otra muñeca de su padre para que supiera que él estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Voldemort seguía diciendo frases hirientes sobre la presunción de los Malfoy sobre su retorno y aunque Lucius afirmaba su lealtad y Narcissa le apoyaba con un rígido gesto de cabeza, el Amo de seguro lo dudaba. Draco le dio una fugaz mirada pero la desvió para evitar el contacto visual.

Fue entonces que Bellatrix se desvivió nuevamente en complacer a su señor. Intervino para aclarar el profundo honor de tener al Amo como huésped de la mansión. La bruja casi se arrastraba por la mesa para llegar lo más cerca posible del objeto de su deseo.

El mago repitió su última frase y para Draco, Bella casi se lanzaba a los pies del maldito para besarlos.

"Das asco Bella"- se dijo- "tanta altivez para terminar humillándote como una elfa"

_-Nada podría complacernos más…-_ Volvió a repetir Voldemort- _¿Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?-_

Bella miró perpleja a su señor. Draco también quedó desconcertado con esas palabras.

_-No sé a qué se refiere, mi señor-_

_-Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también de ustedes, Lucius y Narcissa. Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. Deben estar muy orgullosos-_

Eso fue inesperado. Draco escuchó las risas de todos y el horrendo silbido de Nagini. También escuchó el alegato de Bella renegando de Nynphadora y Andrómeda. Pero Draco solo pensaba en la valentía de su prima. Ella acababa de darle una lección tremenda. Pero también pensaba que con esa loca acción se había lanzado encima su propia sentencia.

_-¿Que dices tú, Draco?-_Escuchó de pronto el muchacho- ¿_Te ocuparás de los cachorritos?-_

Las palabras le habían tomado por sorpresa. Miró a su padre pero éste estaba encogido en sí mismo. Luego miró a su madre y ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces Draco se mordió la lengua. Y volvió la mirada hacia la mesa. Por él le hubiera gritado en la cara a Voldemort que no solo se hubiera encargado de los hijos de su prima, sino que él mismo amaba a una hija de muggles y que se casaría con ella si pudiera, sin importarle que su tía y todos los que allí estaban se retorcieran de espanto. Pero no podía… si decía la más mínima palabra en referencia a Hermione, la condenaría a muerte.

Entonces el Amo lanzó una arenga sobre la pureza de la sangre y de matar el cáncer que mancillaba a muchas honorables familias, dándole el permiso a Bellatrix de exterminar el que amenazaba a su propio linaje. Draco supo entonces que a Tonks le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

Voldemort levantó la varita de Lucius y el cuerpo que giraba sobre Draco volvió a cobrar vida, agitándose en el aire.

_-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus?- preguntó._

_-¡Ah, sí! - replicó Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio._

_-Y tú Draco, ¿sabes quién es?-_ _inquirió Voldemort, acariciándole el hocico a la serpiente con la mano libre. Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, el joven se sentía incapaz de seguir mirándola - Claro, tú no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo saben, les comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage, quien hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-_

Mientras Voldemort comunicaba a su audiencia los ideales y reflexiones de la maestra Burbage con repulsión y desprecio, Draco recordaba como su propio padre la hablaba de igual modo sobre ella. "¿Cómo pretende que nosotros, los sangre pura, aprendamos sobre esos asquerosos muggles? ¿Cómo pretende corromper las mentes de nuestros hijos con sus aberraciones?"

Draco pensaba ahora que hubiera sido muy útil asistir a esas clases. Allí hubiera aprendido mucho más sobre la vida de Hermione antes de arribar a su mundo. Él sabía que Ron no asistía a esas clases por flojera, no por compartir las doctrinas de pureza de sangre. Pero Hermione si asistía. Era una hora que se le presentaba en ese momento valiosa y que en la cual hubiera podido compartir con su chica sin esconderse y tenerla para sí. Una hora, una hora más cada lunes y jueves… unas horas que él hubiera aprovechado al máximo.

_-… Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo-_

Todos enmudecieron ante esas palabras, Voldemort las decía con rabia y desprecio. La profesora Burbage suplicaba clemencia a Snape y éste la miraba impertérrito. Draco sabía que en el corazón de ese brujo la palabra clemencia no existía.

_-¡Avada Kedabra!-_

La luz atravesó a estancia y pegó de lleno en la mujer levitante. Ésta cayó sobre la mesa provocando un sonido fuerte y seco con un crujido que la estremeció. Draco, al ver el cuerpo caer casi sobre él, se movió hacía atrás con brusquedad, terminando en el suelo.

_-A cenar, Nagini- dijo Voldemort en voz baja._

Y entonces la horrenda criatura se deslizó por el pulido piso hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte. La bestia abrió las mandíbulas, pero antes de engullir a la asesinada mujer, se giró un momento para mirar a Draco, a los ojos. Cerró su hocico y le sacó la lengua como queriendo saborear al muchacho. Draco se estremeció de miedo y se alejó otro poco, usando sus codos. Nagini movió la cabeza como burlándose del movimiento del chico y luego volvió a abrir sus fauces para disfrutar de su cena al fin.

El espectáculo fue algo insoportable para él. Bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar un punto inexistente para no vomitar. Era inevitable, era concreto. Mientras escuchaba al animal tragarse el cuerpo de la maestra, Draco tuvo que aceptar que el infierno se había apoderado del lugar y de todo su mundo. Era real, era tangible, y él había colaborado para que eso pasara. Ahora, el horror invadiría a todo el mundo mágico en busca de Harry Potter y Draco suplicaba que cuando lo encontrase, porque lo iba a encontrar, a su lado no estuviera su bella amada, pues… Como lo había recién comprobado, con ella el horror se ensañaría solo por el hecho de haber nacido entre los muggles.


	4. Emboscada

Hola:

A pedido de la única lectora vengo a dejar esto un ratito por aquí,. Espero te guste.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 4: Emboscada.**_

Se reunieron a un metro de la casa transportados por escobas, Thestrals y la moto de Sirius Black que ahora usaba Hagrid. La sensación al traspasar los encantamientos desilusionadores fue para Ron como un cosquilleo eléctrico que le paró los pelos de brazos y piernas. Harry salió de la casa y corrió hacia ellos abrazando primero a Hermione y luego a él. Ron, entretenido por la rara sensación recién experimentada atinó a darle unas palmadas en retribución.

Harry estaba asombrado de tener tantos visitantes y Ojoloco pronto le puso en cuenta de los cambios de planes para trasladarlo a otro lugar seguro.

Todos entraron a la casa y Ron notó lo diferente que era con la propia. Todo era demasiado brillante y pulcro, tanto que llegaba a atemorizar y lleno de cosas raras que solo los muggles serían capaces de tener. Nada comparado al armónico desorden de su amada Madriguera.

La cocina se arrebató de personas. Eran catorce y Harry los miraba a todos con aire dubitativo pero risueño. Ron miró a su lado y Mungungus Fletcher parecía nervioso y muy tenso. A su otro lado Tonks lucía una sonrisa radiante que le pareció simpática. Más allá los gemelos miraban todo junto a su padre y comentaban algo de aprovechar esas innovaciones para hacer negocios. Lupin estaba serio y callado, Hagrid apenas cabía en la casa, Kingsley registraba las ventanas con el ceño fruncido. Fleur apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, Bill en cambio miraba divertido la exploración de los gemelos. Ojoloco lanzaba al suelo los inmensos sacos con ropas y cosas y al fondo Hermione hacía lo mismo que él. Contemplarlos a todos. Sus ojos se encontraron y al descubrir que ambos estaban haciendo lo mismo sonrieron.

La conversación fue trivial al principio. Pero lo que más destacó fue la buena nueva del reciente matrimonio de Lupin con Tonks.

"Así que la brujita atrapó a su lobo" - se dijo Ron y esbozó una sonrisa- "Si ella pudo, quizás yo algún día pueda atrapar a un gorrión"- Ese pensamiento se desvaneció de su cabeza pues Ojoloco comenzó a explicarle a Harry las dificultades que enfrentaban en ese momento. Pius Thicknesse se había pasado al bando contrario y gracias a eso le había cerrado todas las posibilidades de fuga al muchacho una vez que cumpliera 17 años y los encantamientos protectores de su madre dejaran de funcionar. En pocas palabras, lo tenía acorralado.

Ojoloco entonces le explicó que usarían otros medios de trasporte pero Ron observó que Harry tenía la expresión de "Esto no va a funcionar' en el rostro.

_Veamos. El encantamiento de tu madre sólo puede romperse si se dan dos circunstancias: que alcances la mayoría de edad, o…- Moody abarcó con un gesto del brazo toda la inmaculada cocina- que ya no llames hogar a esta casa…- _Eran fuertes palabras aunque Ron pensó que Harry nunca había considerado en realidad esa casa enfermamente ordenada su hogar.- _…, hemos decidido romperlo antes de hora, porque la otra opción es esperar a que el Innombrable venga aquí y te capture el día de tu cumpleaños-_

Y Allí Ojoloco le explicó del traslado y de las casas que usarían de señuelo pero entonces Harry le preguntó si no sería muy evidente a donde iba si tenía una escolta tan grande cuidándolo. "Claro, Ojo Loco se olvidó contarle una parte pequeñita del plan", pensó Ron.

_¡No!-_ gritó su amigo cuando el auror le contó el "detallito"- _¡De ninguna Manera!-_

_Ya les advertí que reaccionarías así-intervino Hermione con un dejo de autocomplacencia._

Ron la miró divertido. Amaba esa expresión en su rostro. Realmente Hermione era insuperable.

Harry se volvió a negar diciendo que no dejaría que nadie se arriesgara por él y Ron tuvo que intervenir.

_Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos-_se escuchó su voz.

Harry insistió en negarse y los gemelos le rebatieron en su particular forma de expresarse. Luego Ojoloco le dejó claro que por más que se quejara no tenía opción; 6 personas tomarían poción multijugos y se transformarían en él y los siete Harrys volarían con una escolta hacía una de las casas despistando a los posibles perseguidores. Al final todos tomarían trasladores y terminarían llegando a la Madriguera. Mientras a los enemigos se les había dado una fecha falsa de traslado y si tenían suerte se lo creerían.

_…__Lo único que podemos hacer es usar señuelos. Ni siquiera el Innombrable puede dividirse en siete- _terminó de decir Alastor

"Si supiera"- pensó Ron viendo a Harry mirar a Hermione.

_Así que… los pelos, Potter, por favor-_

Harry le miró con cara de "apóyame amigo", pero Ron le contestó con la mejor cara de _"Dáselos de una vez"_

Harry ya no pudo rebatir más y tuvo que entregar sus pelos. Ojoloco los puso en el frasco y comenzó el primer paso.

_¡Oh! Estás mucho más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry- Observó Hermione y Ron arqueó las cejas; entonces ella se sonrojó ligeramente y añadió:- Bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero; la poción de Goyle parecía de mocos-_

"Si claro. Dejémoslo así" -pensó el pelirrojo-"Harry el apetitoso"… "Me gustaría saber qué pensaría el hurón de esa frasecita"- se agitó el chico antes de beber el líquido- "Pero apuesto que yo tengo mejor sabor que Harry"-Se defendió.

Al mismo tiempo todos los voluntarios bebieron el brebaje y cuando Ron lo probó tuvo que admitir con regocijo que Harry sabía asqueroso. "Siiii"-se dijo- "Yo debo saber mejor que esto… wacala".

Comenzó a sentir que sus huesos se le aprisionaban y comprimían. La piel se le encogía y los dedos se apretaban en las manos y pies. La ropa comenzó a quedarle grande y la vista se le tornó nublada.

_¡Somos idénticos!- _Dijeron los gemelos al mirarse mutuamente.

_Sí, pero no sé, creo que aun así yo soy más lindo- alardeó Fred, examinando su reflejo en la tetera._

Eso le causó gracia al muchacho que comenzó a explorar el nuevo cuerpo que llevaba. Harry era más flaco, peludo y enano. La falta de altura afectó sus sentidos. Se sintió desvalido y se alegro que en realidad él fuera más alto. Se quitó la remera y se miró el torso.

_Ya sabía yo que Ginny mentía sobre lo de ese tatuaje- comentó._

Se vistieron todos y recogieron el equipaje. Moody entonces les indicó quién los acompañaría en esa disparatada aventura. La repartición parecía buena (por lo menos Hermione estaría escoltada por kingsley) hasta que Ron escuchó a Tonks decir:

_¡Solo quedamos tú y yo, Ron"!- y la metamorfomaga derribó un soporte de tazas al hacerle señas con a mano._

"Si que alegría"- se dijo el chico mirando el desastre- "Estaré muy tranquilo cuando los mortífagos me persigan con tan asombrosa guardiana. Será como un viaje de vacaciones"-

Pero no era el único que no parecía satisfecho con la repartición. Harry no mostraba gran entusiasmo por viajar junto a Hagrid.

Caminaron todos con el equipaje afuera y comenzaron a prepararse para la aventura. Hermione ya estaba acomodada en el thestral y Fleur era ayudada por Bill en el suyo. Harry se metió como pudo en el sidecar de la gran motocicleta y Ron no disimuló la sonrisa al verlo pues realmente se veía patético.

Entonces Ojoloco dio la señal de partida y todos los que viajaban es escoba se subieron a ellas.

_Sujétate fuerte, Ron- aconsejó Tonks, y el pelirrojo miró en forma furtiva y culpable a Lupin antes de agarrarse con ambas manos a la cintura de la bruja._

"Lo siento Profesor Lupin, tengo que tomarla de la cintura, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Sé que es su esposa pero le juro que no tengo alternativa" pensaba rojo de vergüenza.

_¡Buena suerte a todos!- gritó Moody_. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera. ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno… dos… TRES!-_

Se elevaron de inmediato y la brisa jugó con el pelo oscuro que ahora ostentaba. El sonido de la motocicleta invadió el ambiente y las alas de los thestrals agitaron el aire. Subieron rápido y alcanzó a mirar a Harry apretado en el sidecar agarrándose fuerte para no caer.

Y entonces… el caos cayó sobre ellos al traspasar el escudo. Un montón de mortífagos aparecieron de la nada y sin darles respiro comenzaron a atacarlos. El destello de una luz verde casi rozando al thestral que llevaba a Hermione fue lo último que Ron vio de ella antes de bajar la cabeza ante el disparo de uno de ellos.

-¡Emboscada!... ¡Nos han emboscado!- Gritó Tonks y lanzó hechizos atolondrados a los enemigos que los perseguían- ¡Afírmate más fuerte!- y dicho esto la escoba se lanzó a los cielos en loca carrera.

La altura trajo consigo el frío que penetró hasta los huesos del muchacho que se mantenía aferrado a la cintura de la bruja mientras esta seguía defendiéndolos. Los hechizos les rodeaban e iluminaban el cielo dando la impresión de juegos artificiales que a pesar del dramático momento, hicieron al pelirrojo recordar el fastidio que los gemelos le habían causado a Umbridge. Ron levantó la cabeza y pudo notar que eran cuatro los enemigos que les daban caza. Todos ellos tenían máscara y capa y parecían copias horrendas de la muerte.

¡Reducto! ¡Depulso!- Gritaba Nynphadora

¡Desmaius!- Gritó Ron, pero el hechizo fue evitado a tiempo por su enemigo.

¡Envertestatil!- grito la bruja, pero era difícil apuntar a esa velocidad y maniobrando a escoba.

Tírate en picada Tonks!- Dijo el muchacho- ¡Ahora!-

Bajaron de cabeza sintiendo la fricción del aire raspándoles las ropas y la piel. Ron miró hacia atrás y vio como los mortífagos imitaban el movimiento sin dejar de lanzarles luces rojas y verdes.

¡Ahora a la izquierda!- Grito Ron- ¡A la izquierda!-

Tonks en su nerviosismo se había movido en sentido contrario y Ron tomó su mano para cambiarlo.

¡Mejor yo maniobro! ¡Tú dispara!- y Ron tomó posesión del transporte.

Tonks le disparaba a todo lo que se acercaba y Ron se movía en zigzag esquivando todos los hechizos. Luego se elevó de golpe y cuando los enemigos le imitaron, bajó y así ganó distancia. Luego se movió hacia la derecha y se escondió en medio de unas nubes por unos segundos hasta dar un giro en 360 grados provocando que dos enemigos chocaran entre sí.

¡Son Muchos! ¡No podremos esquivarlos a todos!- Gritó la mujer.

¡Tendremos que hacerlo! ¡Reducto!-

Ron estaba asustado. Nunca esperó que sus enemigos se enteraran de la verdadera fecha del traslado de su amigo. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿Había entre ellos un traidor? Ron maniobraba la escoba mientras su cabeza se deshacía en pensamientos aterradores. Harry nunca había estado tan expuesto como en ese instante y solo Hagrid lo escoltaba.

"¡Maldición!… ¡Hagrid no podrá proteger a Harry!… ¡Él debió ir con Ojoloco, o Lupin o Kinsgley! ¡Kingsley!"- y entonces el corazón de Ron saltó de miedo. No solo Harry corría terrible peligro en ese momento. El Gorrión volaba en thestral perseguida y trasformada en su amigo.

"¡Hermione! ¡No! ¡Ella está en peligro y no estoy a su lado para protegerla! ¡Le dije que no viniera; Que era peligroso… pero no… la princesa tenía que hacer su voluntad!- Gruño apretando la escoba.

Sus manos temblaron y un rostro de ojos grises se paseó por su mente mientras se movía nuevamente esquivando los tiros.

"¡Si se entera me mata! ¡Me mata! ¡¿Pero qué puedo hacer hurón?! ¡Tu novia es bruta como un trol! ¡Ni amarrándola hubiera conseguido detenerla! ¡Ni si quiera tú la hubieras retenido!"-Un disparo rozó su mejilla y un corte le saco unas gotas de sangre-¡Cuando te tenga en mis manos Hermione Granger… te zamarrearé tanto que ni Harry te salvará!- bajaron y rozaron unos árboles- ¡Muchacha tonta!¡Te amo tanto que si te pasa algo me voy contigo!"- pensó con desesperación.

Avanzaban y se defendían como podían. Ron pronto volvió a disparar y cuando solo dos mortífagos los perseguían, otro tomó parte de la cacería. Este no llevaba máscara y su cabello negro y revuelto fue precedido por una risa que le heló la sangre al Gryffindor.

¡Asquerosa Bruja! ¡Ahora las dos tenemos que arreglar unas cuentas!- Gritó y a pesar de la noche, Ron pudo ver un brillo espantoso en sus ojos.

Ambas brujas se atacaban una y otra vez. Los otros mortífagos lanzaban hechizos al Harry falso que guiaba a escoba y este Harry se metía entre los árboles, se lanzaba en picada hasta llegar al suelo y luego subía frenético para volver a bajar y meterse entre las casas.

Bellatrix no paraba de lanzar hechizo tras hechizo. Más que perseguir al Harry que montaba esa escoba, a Ron le parecía que su único anhelo era asesinar a su escolta. De pronto uno de los mortífagos perdió el equilibrio y su máscara cayó revelando al mago que se escondía detrás de ella. Rodolphus Lestrange, el marido de Bellatrix.

Eso era muy malo. Los Lestrange los perseguían sin piedad, esto ya no era una persecución encomendada, esto era personal.

Ron mantuvo la dirección con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha empezó a defender a su compañera de ataque doble del cual era víctima; mientras, el otro mortífago le lanzaba sus hechizos a él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo pensaba que cada minuto era una eternidad de lucha y miedo. Y ese miedo creció cuando el mortífago que lo atacaba lanzó un Avada que pasó a un par de centímetros de su brazo derecho.

¡NO!- gritó Bella- ¡Potter es de mi señor!-

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el Innombrable se apareció volando sin escoba y con una expresión aterradora. Ron sintió que se caía y perdía el control de su cuerpo y a duras penas pudo controlar la escoba que se le escapaba de la mano.

¡Sube! ¡Sube!-Gritaba Tonks desesperada tomando la escoba también.

Ambos subieron la nariz del trasporte y con ello esquivaron a los perseguidores por unos minutos, pero Voldemort era demasiado rápido y los alcanzó de inmediato. Su rostro brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad; su expresión iracunda provocó un temblor insoportable en todo el cuerpo del muchacho y sus ojos llameaban.

El mago alzó su varita y apuntó al joven. Ron cayó en la cuenta de que ya no tenía salvación, estaba condenado. Cerró los ojos y suplicó a Merlín que el golpe no doliera demasiado.

¡RON! ¡Muévete a la izquierda!- gritó Tonks y Ron en un movimiento involuntario abrió los ojos y obedeció la orden.

¡NO ES ÉL!- Grito el señor tenebroso con furia y desapareció dejando otra vez a los combatientes en su lucha.

El pecho le dolía de tanto golpeteo del corazón. La respiración se le hacía difícil y su cabeza estaba por explotar. El mismísimo Vodemort había estado a segundos de matarlo creyendo que él era Harry y Tonks lo había salvado pronunciando su verdadero nombre. Ahora era su turno de protegerla pues Bellatrix no descansaría hasta verla muerta.

Pero ahora su miedo crecía otra vez. Porque ahora Voldemort perseguiría a otro Harry y todos los que amaba estaban convertidos en Harry o era el mismo Harry. Los rostros de los gemelos, de Fleur, de Harry y de Hermione fueron pasando por su mente y se desesperaba al no poder estar junto a cada uno de ellos. Lo único que deseaba era que ese horror terminara ya.

Bellatrix y Rodolphus casi les pisaban los talones, el otro mortífago avanzó más queriendo disparar a la espalda de Tonks y estuvo a tiro de cañon del pelirrojo. Ron no lo dudó y le dio un certero tiro en pleno rostro. El enemigo dio una voltereta en el aire y se fue de cabeza hasta desaparecer en la nada.

Entonces Dora se giró y disparó en el pecho al marido de Bella provocando su caída. Ya solo quedaba la maldita bruja… pero ella parecía invencible.

¡No escaparas deshonra a mi linaje! ¡Tú y tú amiguito disfrazado de Potter caerán bajo mi varita!-

Ron ya no sabía qué hacer. Para donde se moviera en la escoba la bruja se movía con precisión. Arriba, abajo, hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha, daba lo mismo, Bellatrix siempre estaba detrás. Siempre persiguiendo, siempre lanzando hechizos asesinos contra su propia sangre.

Entonces Ron reconoció el camino y también la rara sensación de pelos parados en brazos y piernas. Había traspasado el escudo, estaban salvados.

¡NOOOOOOOOO!- fue lo último que escuchó de la bruja desquiciada.

Bajaron rápidamente y casi cayeron de cabeza al suelo en su desesperación por llegar. Tía Muriel ya los esperaba en el jardín y ambos corrieron a su encuentro.

Muchachos ¿por qué demoraron tanto?- gruño afligida

Nos emboscaron tía Muriel- Dijo Ron intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración- El propio Innombrable nos atacó-

La tía Muriel se puso tan pálida que en su piel grisácea fue un espectáculo terrible para el pelirrojo. Luego tomó a Ron del brazo y le miró asustada.

¿Quién eres Tú?-

Soy Ron, tía-

¡Por Merlín! ¡Eres un niño! ¡Tu madre no sabe cuidar a sus hijos!- y se tapó la boca- ¡Y lo peor es que tu traslador ya se marchó! ¡Tendrás que salir otra vez allá afuera!-

Eso fue un golpe duro en el estómago. Ron miró a su compañera y vio la misma expresión de miedo en sus ojos. No tenían más remedio. Tendrían que subir otra vez en la escoba y allá afuera estaría Bellatrix esperándolos.

Bueno… tendremos que intentar pasar sin ser notados… ir en sentido contrario y burlarla- Dijo Tonks con un temblor en el cuerpo- lo bueno es que la Madriguera ya no está tan lejos-

Vamos ya… deben estar preocupados por nosotros- Dijo él intentando controlar el tono de su voz- Espero que todos estén bien y que nadie más haya perdido el traslador-

Se encaminaron a la escoba y Ron agitó la mano a modo de despedida de su tía. La mujer siempre había sido una pesadilla pero al muchacho le enterneció su angustia por los suyos.

Levantaron el vuelo y se movieron hacia el oeste. Con suerte la Bruja no los vería. La sensación se hizo presente otra vez y ambos miraron a todos lados en busca de algún otro ser volando en ese espacio. A lo lejos Tonks señaló un punto que se movía y Ron lanzó la escoba con rapidez para mantener y ganar más distancia entre ese punto y ellos.

Avanzaron hacia el norte para luego girar hacia el este. El punto que les seguía poco a poco se hacía más grande y Ron se metió entre unos árboles para impedirle la visión. Bajó y volaron a ras de suelo esta vez en dirección al sur y cuando volvieron a subir el punto había seguido hacia lo profundo del este.

¡Ahora Tonks! ¡Aprieta la escoba con todas tus fuerzas!- entonces la escoba incrementó su velocidad para dejar atrás a su enemiga todo lo posible.

Fueron 20 minutos de angustia, pues Bellatrix se había percatado del ardid. Tonks imponía más velocidad mientras Ron apuntaba en dirección a la bruja, listo en caso que un nuevo ataque se produjera. El muchacho ya estaba calado hasta los huesos y el temblor le movía sin cesar el pulso provocando que si debía disparar, su puntería sería pésima.

Seguían avanzando, pero Bellatrix iba devorando la distancia con una rapidez avasalladora. Mas, el cosquilleo removió el brazo en el cual Ron blandía la varita y el alivio se apoderó de su pecho. Estaban en La Madriguera.

Estaba a salvo y ahora Ron suplicaba a Merlín que todos los demás ya estuvieran en el refugio. Los últimos metros le parecieron eternos.

Bajaron como un rayo y Tonks derrapó lanzando piedras y tierra a todos lados.

_¡Remus!- gritó la bruja al mismo tiempo que se bajaba de la escoba. Tambaleándose, fue a abrazar a Lupin, quien, pálido y serio, era incapaz de articular palabra._

_Ron avanzó a los tropezones hacia Harry y Hermione, _mientras tanto iba perdiendo las facciones de Harry para ir recuperando las propias.

_¡Estás sana y salva!-farfulló antes de que Hermione se abalanzara sobre él y lo abrazara con fuerza._

_Creí… creí…-_

_Estoy bien- dijo Ron, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Estoy bien._

Y lo estaba, ahora sí que lo estaba. Ella estaba bien, "Gracias Gran Merlín, Gracias por cuidármela" pensó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

_Ron se ha comportado de una manera espectacular- explicó Tonks con entusiasmo, y soltó a Lupin- Impresionante. Le ha lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor a un Mortífago, directo a la cabeza, y ya saben que apuntar a un objetivo en movimiento desde una escoba en vuelo…-_

_¿Eso hiciste?- se asombró Hermione mirando a Ron, a quien todavía tenía abrazado por el cuello._

_Siempre ese tono de sorpresa- refunfuñó él, soltándose. _Entonces Harry corrió hacia ellos y los tres se abrazaron con fuerza- _¿Somos los últimos?-_

Entonces Ginny le comunicó que aun ni Fleur ni Bill y ni Ojo Loco ni Mundungus habían llegado. Luego Lupin les preguntó la razón de su demora y tuvieron que contarles su odisea. Después los otros les contaron como Hermione y kingsley habían enfrentado a cinco mortífagos y que el auror había quizás matado a uno. Harry continuó su relato contando que otros tantos lo persiguieron a él y a Hagrid y que con gran esfuerzo habían logrado esquivarlos. Todos coincidieron en que habían visto a Voldemort y para su sorpresa éste volaba por sí mismo. Pero lo que maravilló a Ron fue el relato de Harry sobre la maniobra de su varita.

Kingsley tuvo que marcharse y los demás se quedaron esperando a los rezagados. Los padres de Ron llegaron y agradecieron a Tonks y Lupin por traer a casa a sus hijos. Entonces en un par de frases Ron se enteró que algo malo le había pasado a George pero no alcanzó a averiguar más ya que en ese preciso instante Bill y Fleur aparecieron montados en el thestral. Todos se sintieron aliviados hasta que Bill dejó caer una frase que cayó como una pedrada al estómago.

_Ojoloco ha muerto-_

Bill entonces comenzó a contar lo vivido hacía poco rato, mientras Fleur derramaba lágrimas. Ojoloco y Mundungus habían sido los primeros en ser atacados y Fletcher de miedo se había desaparecido dejando al auror solo y a merced del Innombrable quien, en su intento de matar al falso Potter, le había lanzado el hechizo a él. Por otro lado, el joven hombre relataba que una docena de enemigos les perseguían a él y a su novia. Bill se recriminaba el no haber podido hacer nada pero Remus le consoló.

Al final todos caminaron hasta la casita con un peso en los hombros. En la mente de Ron no podía entrar la idea de que Ojoloco había muerto. Era imposible. Si él, Ron Weasley había podido burlar a la implacable Bellatrix, ¿Cómo era posible que Ojoloco no pudiera esquivar a Voldemort? No, eso no podía ser.

En la casa Ron vio a los gemelos riendo en el sillón y vio la impactante herida de su hermano. Había perdido una oreja Ambos chicos dejaron de reír al instante cuando les comunicaron la terrible noticia, mientras Tonks lloraba la pérdida de su mentor. Bill se aproximó a la vitrina y sacó una botella de Whisky de fuego pasando vasitos a todos y luego brindando en honor del compañero caído. Todos le siguieron y después de aquello comenzaron las conjeturas sobre cómo habían sido descubiertos.

Mundungus pasó a ser el primer sospechoso, luego Fleur había dejado caer que quizás la torpeza y distracción de otro pudo ser el problema. Ron de inmediato miró a Harry y le leyó el pensamiento. Fleur sospechaba de Hagrid. Harry entonces defendió a su manera al semigigante sin nombrarlo y con eso defendió a todos los demás. Ron comprendió que Harry no creía que alguno de ellos sería capaz de traicionarlo. Lupin en vez de rebatirle afirmó su alegato.

Bill y Lupin entonces partieron en busca del cuerpo de Ojoloco. Y Harry… Harry comenzó a decir estupideces.

Que se tenía que ir, que no quería arriesgar a nadie más, que el Innombrable podría descubrir que él estaba allí… Lanzó un montón de escusas para marcharse pero todos le refutaron, hasta George le sacó en cara que su traslado a La madriguera había costado una oreja.

Ron miraba el semblante de su amigo y veía la angustia y el remordimiento. El tarado de Harry se sentía responsable de todo. Ron quiso sacudirlo hasta que esas ideas se le desvanecieran. Molly entonces preguntó por Hedwig y Harry se puso peor y se tomó otro trago de whisky.

Hagrid para levantar el ánimo del chico comenzó a alabar su maestría para burlar al oscuro mago y como su talento había dejado en ridículo otra vez al Innombrable.

Pero eso en vez de alegrarlo, parecía molestarle. Harry empezó a alegar que lo sucedido no era su responsabilidad, que la varita había actuado sola y por más que todos le decían que a veces uno hacía magia involuntaria, él negaba que ese fuera el caso. Para Ron perfectamente su amigo podía hacer salir rayos de todos colores de su varita. Por algo ya se había salvado del mismísimo Voldemort. De seguro tenían un poder parecido e impresionante.

Harry se disculpó de pronto alegando que necesitaba aire y los dejó a todos mirándose entre sí en la estancia. Molly y Ginny entonces decidieron servir la mesa para atender a los combatientes y Ron tomó del hombro a la castaña.

¿Estás herida?-

No, solo un poco asustada aún ¿y tú?-

Tampoco, pero la vi fea… Bella estaba empeñada en matarnos-

Gracias a Merlín estás bien, casi todos estamos bien- dijo ella mirando a George que volvía a bromear con Fred- Pero no todo fue perfecto- sus ojos marrones se anegaron.

Hermione- dijo el chico- corriste mucho peligro, el Innombrable te persiguió… debiste obedecerme y quedarte aquí segura… Estaba muy asustado por ti- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Y yo estaba asustada por ti- le contestó ella- No llegabas… temí lo peor… Pero ya no nos recriminemos más… estamos seguros ahora-

Si- dijo él y pensó que diría el hurón si supiera que su gorrión había corrido tal peligro. Ron no pensaba que éste se pusiera muy calmado al enterarse. De seguro se pondría rojo de la furia y le lanzaría un Cruciatus por no cuidar al gorrión como correspondía. Y Ron no lo culparía por ello.

Ambos muchachos decidieron salir en busca de su amigo y lo encontraron casi derrumbado con las manos en el rostro. Estaba temblando y sudaba sin parar, tanto Ron como Hermione le llamaban por su nombre y Harry demoró en escucharlos.

Le dijeron que volvieran a la casa y cuando Hermione le hizo el comentario sobre su mal aspecto, Harry se lanzó en un relato espeluznante. Voldemort había hecho conexión con la mente del chico después de mucho tiempo y le había mostrado la tortura de Ollivander. Ron se consternó pero Hermione se aterró. Lo que más le pedía la chica era que no se dejara dominar por el mago, que no permitiera que le invadiera la mente.


End file.
